counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Fastline (mission)/Walkthrough
Mission Objectives The Yakuza have begun attacking a civilian subway system in Japan. You must eliminate all opposing enemies and complete your objectives as a Counter-Terrorist Kidotai operative. Walkthrough Part I In a subway tram, you begin as a guard on the lookout for any unusual activity. One of your comrades explains that due to a high alert status, everyone must keep their guard up and ensure the safety of the passengers. After you have been briefed of your duties, you can walk around and interact with the passengers of the tram (although they will respond that they are too busy to talk) and another Kidotai operative (he will state that he has heard the high alert status more than enough). cz_fastline10000 The Player Being Briefed.png cz_fastline10001 Inside the tram.png cz_fastline10002 Inside the tram-2nd view.png After a while, a door slightly opens and someone throws a flashbang. Although the player cannot see anything, he can clearly hear gunshots and the screaming of people. When the player's vision clears, he is laying on the ground and sees several Yakuza Terrorist members around him that have taken complete control of the tram. The player is completely helpless as a Yakuza Terrorist aims a XM1014 at his head. The Terrorist leader is ruthless as he kills a passenger and take a schoolgirl hostage. Then the gang leader shouts an order and your captor knocks you out. cz_fastline10001 The flashbang.png|"Flashbang!" cz_fastline10003 The Yakuza have taken control.png|Your captor is nice enough to let you live. (Note that in the back, there is a Terrorist arming a bomb.) cz_fastline10004 The schoolgirls taken as hostages.png|One of the schoolgirls have been taken as a hostage. When the player regains consciousness, he will see that everyone around him is dead, including the two other Kidotai operatives that were with him. Unable to do anything else for them, the player takes a USP, tries to find a way out, and stop the Terrorists in successfully setting up the bombs in the tram. On the other side of the tram, the players witness a Yakuza member arming a bomb. Since the door is inoperable and the Terrorist does not notice you, the player shoots the Yakuza Terrorist in the head and kills him. However, this does not stop the bomb from finishing its countdown and the player can only brace himself for the worst. Before the player knows it, the C4 explodes and derails the tram. cz_fastline10005 Dead passengers.png cz_fastline10006 The Yakuza Terrorist arming the bomb.png|The Yakuza Terrorist arming a bomb cz_fastline10007 Dead Terrorist.png|Ditto, after being killed by the player cz_fastline10005 The bombs explode.png|"OH S***! " Thankfully, the player is revealed to have the survived the explosion as a medic is seen taking care of his wounds. After partially recovering, another Kidotai operative explains that because of player's actions, they were able to minimize the damage and there are civilian survivors. However, the Yakuza that were occupying the tram have escaped with some hostages and the subway is thrown into chaos. The operative also explains that the Terrorists have set up bombs throughout the subway and the player must defuse them. Before the player leaves the wreck, another operative gives him a Tactical Shield and a Five-SeveN. He says that you will need these if the player wants to go after the people responsible for the attack and to rescue the hostages. cz_fastline20000 medic.png|"Take care of his wounds." cz_fastline20000 The aftermath.png|The aftermath of the explosion cz_fastline20002 The wrecked tram.png|The wrecked tram cz_fastline20001 The fire.png|The fire cz_fastline20001 An operative extinguishing the fire.png|An operative extinguishing the fire. cz_fastline20003 The medic taken care of an unconcious civilian.png|The same medic taking care of an unconscious civilian. After the player enters inside an elevator and uses it, he is taken to another section of the subway. In here, he witnesses two Kidotai operatives engaging several Yakuza Terrorists while protecting an injured civilian. One of them shouts a warning and an HE grenade is thrown close to their vicinity. The player must act quickly as the Terrorists quickly began assaulting your comrades' position. Since the first Yakuza member is not occupied in attacking you, aim for his head with the Five-SeveN. When the other Terrorists began to focus their attention on you, deploy your shield and allow your team members to neutralize them. If they have decided to attack your team members, take advantage of the accuracy of the Five-SeveN and aim for the head. Remember that you do not have armor at this point so try to minimize the damage inflicted on you! Since there is a good supply of 5.7×28mm ammo in this mission, do not be afraid to use the Five-SeveN on enemies. It is important to note that your allies do not have infinite health and if they die, it will lead to a critical mission failure. cz_fastline20000 Get Down!.png|"Get down!" cz_fastline20002 The first fight scene.png|After the explosion, at least one of the Yakuza Terrorists will rush in to attack. cz_fastline20000 the Yakuza have begun attacking your allies.png|Ditto, attacking cz_fastline20001 firefight.png|The firefight cz_fastline20002 wounded civilian with operative.png|"I'm staying behind to care of him. Go on without me." After defeating the first wave of Terrorists, one of your allies will follow you to find survivors. Soon, a woman's scream is heard and a male civilian is killed and hurled across you. Moving in to protect her, the player encounters two Yakuza members on the left and another one in a room. Try to avoid being flanked by the enemy and allow your team member to provide cover. As he is laying out suppressive fire, it is recommended to attack as well to finish off weakened foes. There is also a wall attached medkit and a door switch in the room where one of the Yakuza Terrorists was occupying. As you move further in the subway, a civilian runs across you and into a room with another wounded man. This is where your teammate will depart to take care of them. cz_fastline20001 Dead Civilian.png|No! Don't do it! cz_fastline20003 No! Don't do it!.png|A female civilian, fleeing from the Yakuza cz_fastline20003 The Yakuza-waiting to ambush you.png|Additional Yakuza members, waiting to ambush you. cz_fastline20002 Wall attached medkit with door switch.png|A wall attached medkit with a door switch. cz_fastline20004 Saved civlians.png|"I'm staying behind to care of them." Soon, the player will see a firefight between the Yakzua and two Kidotai operatives. Then, one of them shouts to get down and a LAW missile is fired at their location. The operatives are immediately killed and debris is thrown everywhere. Moreover, there is a smoke cloud looming over the area. The player must exercise great caution as several Terrorists are occupying this section of the subway. However, if the player is fast enough, he can allow himself to be spotted and retreat immediately. The smoke can partially conceal your movement and deter the enemy from quickly attacking you so take advantage of it. cz_fastline30000 The operatives before being killed by the LAW rocket.png|Everybody down! cz_fastline30001 Ditto-impact.png|The impact cz_fastline30002 The Smoke.png|The aftermath cz_fastline30003 The discarded LAW.png|The discarded LAW In this situation, there are a handful of Yakuza gang leaders and they have slightly better armor than the other Terrorists so the player must be careful to avoid being spotted by all enemies in this area. After defeating the Terrorists, two more Yakuza members will appear from the elevator and another one will arrive to your area. cz_fastline30000 Two Yakuza members.png|The Yakuza have completely taken control of this area. cz_fastline30001 Additional Yakuza members.png If you have successfully eliminated the opposition, you will be rewarded with a M3 shotgun and some 12 gauge ammunition. Don't forget to open the gate doors and use the wall attached medkit! cz_fastline30004 M3.png|M3 Upon moving deeper into the subway, the player will encounter a group of Yakuza members who have planted a bomb in a disabled tram. The player must act quickly to defuse the bomb within one minute otherwise, the C4 will detonate and lead to a mission failure. Try to eliminate the Terrorists by shooting at them (preferably with the Five-SeveN) BEFORE entering the tram. If this is not possible, use your newly obtained M3 to quickly kill the opposing force. Unlike other scenarios, just rush through the area to eliminate the Yakuza as there are two medkits within the tram. After clearing the area, immediately focus your attention on the bomb as every second counts. Once after you have successfully defused the C4, there is 12 gauge and 5.7×28mm in the same area with the medkits. If there is insufficient time to kill all Terrorists and defuse the C4, try to kill all Terrorists at the entrance of the train and deploy the shield while defusing the C4. If done correctly, take the remaining Yakuza down. cz_fastline30003 outside of the tram with the bomb.png cz_fastline30002 The tram with the bomb.png cz_fastline30004 2nd view of the tram with the bomb.png Part II After you have survived your earlier ordeal, another woman will be spotted fleeing from the Yakuza and a Terrorist will recklessly rush in to kill her. After dispatching the Terrorist with the M3, the player will be caught in a gunfight once again. In a manga shop, a lone Kidotai operative will require your assistance so do not hesitate in laying out suppressive fire. After this, he will thank you and proceed to open a gated door. cz_fastline40000 The Manga shop.png After clearing the area, you may want to scout ahead as a Yakuza member is hiding within a bathroom entrance. If he is not eliminated, he will rush out and may kill the Kidotai member who will attempt to open the door. Eventually, an elevator is heard coming to the player's location. However, it contains no allies and only enemies (though there are some supplies which you will need). The hallway adjacent contains more assailants (one of them is armed with an AK-47 so it may be wise to switch to your tactical shield to gain range without being hurt). To proceed further, you will need to push a metal crate unto a malfunctioning open gate and access the storage room of the ramen shop. Use the switch and be sure to take the MP5 and restore your health. You will need all the supplies you can get for the final fight. The last portion of this mission demands the player to fight more Yakuza, especially a sniper, and defuse 2 bombs. You will need to proceed fast as the Yakuza boss will appear fairly fast. As expected, he has high health and can withstand prolonged damage. Category:Walkthrough